


Sisters

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Nebula, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Nebula Has Issues (Marvel), Protective Gamora (Marvel), Some homophobia mentioned, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Nebula joins the Guardians after Ego. But she is still hurt by all What Thanos did to her. Can Gamora help her ?
Relationships: Gamora & Nebula (Marvel), Gamora/Peter Quill, Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Guardians’ one shot, is a short one, since there is really no bashing to do here, just sisters reconciling, as well as tellin a bit about Thanos.

Gamora watched as Peter and Rocket helped Yondu stand up.

The man was ready to die for Peter, for his son, but they managed to get there in time, barely.

Peter is lucky. He has a good father, unlike Nebula and her.

Speaking of Nebula.

She managed to get her to stay, only by telling her she can’t go against Thanos on her own. 

Her sister tends to stay on her own, even if Mantis tries to talk to her. You could say as the new ones, Mantis wants to be her friend. They already had connections to Yondu and Kraglin, so they aren’t that new.

With a lot more people they need a bigger ship, for now they are using What Rocket used to find them im Ego.

It’s good, but they don’t have rooms of their own, and they have to take turns in one.

Peter says he will only go to sleep with her. He’s lucky she loves him, or she would have stabbed him.

“Hey.”

Nebula didn’t answer.

“Mantis didn’t leave screaming, she...”

“I won’t hurt her, I just can’t.”

“Why ?”

“She’s to innocent, and I won’t hurt a innocent girl like...”

“Thanos.”

“Yeah.”

“Nebula, What Thanos did to you, is horrible in ways, but you need to move on.”

“I will move on when he’s dead.”

“You know we can’t kill him, only whoever the stones choose can.”

“And they need to be pure hearted. Something I am not.”

“You’re heart is in the right place.”

“Really, I chose to follow Ronan on my free will, and the past 6 months I did questionable things.”

“If I earned my redemption, so can you.”

She just looked st her.

“We’ll see.”

“Look at it, is beautifull.” Peter said.

“I have to agree Quill, it’s so pretty.” Rocket said.

They were looking at the brand new Milano.

“Let’s hope it lasts.” Drax said.

“Stakar got the Ravengers to stop chasing us, and the Kree rebels have to deal with Captain Marvel, the Nova, and their own people. The only ones we need to worry about, are the Sovereign.” Yondu said.

“Ever since the Ego thing happened, they are loosing power, the High Priest must be planning her revenge.” Gamora said.

“I am Groot.”

“Groot’s right, we will shoot them to death if they show up.”

“I am Groot.”

“Or stab them with a branch.”

Nebula sat in her bed in her room in the Milano.

Rooms in ships aren’t the biggest, only if you’re a noble. She has a bed, a desk to work on her body, and a little fridge, it’s really all what she needs.

“Hello.”

She looked and saw Mantis in her door.

“Hey.”

“Why aren’t you with the others ?”

“Besides Gamora I barely know them.”

“So do I, but I am trying.”

“Good for you.”

“You should try too.”

“I guess, maybe later.”

Mantis looked like she wanted to say more, but she just went away.

Nebula looked at her go. 

She can’t believe that the insect girl is giving her a feeling that not even Thanos himself did.

“You like her.” Gamora said.

“Who ?”

“Mantis.” 

She knows of her sister’s sexuality for a while, and she didn’t care. Like Peter say, love is love. However, she knows that Glave, Midnight, Osdian, And Maw mocked her when the latter found out. It made her so angry when the Black Order, except Supergiant, mocked her sister for that. The incredible thing was what happened next. It could be the only positive memory that Nebula must have of Thanos. He defended her, and told the 4 to shut up, that he wouldn’t have those comments on his army. He had Supergiant punish them later. It was one of the few good moments on that ship. Specially with Supergiant involved, she is terrifying. 

Before she left, she defeated the others with ease, but Supergiant, she’s in another level. She was however, cordial, which is much more than what the others are. So in a way, she is also the one they hate the least in the Black Order. Well her status in the Black Order is rocky, she mostly acts alone. 

That’s not the point though, they are not close to Thanos right now. 

“They won’t laugh at you, they all respect that kind of love.”

“I am not in love with her Gamora, I’m not like you, searching for someone.”

“I wasn’t searching, destiny brought me to Peter, or could be bringing you to Mantis.”

“Gamora.”

“Just think about it. Love makes people happy, and you deserve to be happy. To experience the good kind of it.”

It took two months for Nebula to finally integrate herself. 

She became friends with Yondu, and very surprisingly, with Rocket. 

And of course, she got closer with Mantis. 

She’s glad that her sister is finally opening up. She is finally healing.

“You’re right.”

Gamora turned to her sister.

“I like her, I really do, but I don’t know how to say it.”

“Just be yourself, she loves you like you are.”

“How do you...”

“Mantis is terrible at hiding her emotions, just talk to her.”

Nebula nodded and left. 

She hopes for the best.

Two days later she saw her sister kissing her girlfriend.

Perfect.

“We got an issue, the Sovereing just attcked the Nova and took the Power Stone.” Peter said.

“Why the hell does she want that, it will put her in Thanos’ path.” Drax said.

“Whatever is her reason. We must stop her, where is she going ?” Gamora said.

“Asgard.”

“Asgard ! God I hate them, the King is such a dick, although I heard the Prince is really nice.” Yondu said.

“Well we aren’t really going to meet them, let’s go.”

Neither she nor Nebula know that they are about to meet the two that can finally take out Thanos. 

They just know they will fight this together, as sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> We know who they are meeting in Asgard, the ones that are their key to defeat Thanos. 
> 
> Next one shot is about Loki and Stephen, what are they doing as Tony and Daisy do their thing.


End file.
